Follow Me Into The Dark
by SilverTomboy97
Summary: Just a one-shot between Lucy and Natsu a.k.a. the Etherious Natsu Dragneel. i know, it wasn't a great summary but, hope you'll read it and enjoy FMITD!
**_I have nothing to comment about this one but, umm... you guys better read for yourself. i really hope you'll enjoy this one-shot chapter._**

 ** _YOSH! :D_**

* * *

 _ **ONE-SHOT**_

Buildings have turned into ruins. Half the forest has turned into ashes and black. Almost all the citizens of Magnolia and the cities nearby died. Lucy chocks her own sobs when she notices that half of the fallen people are her nakamas.

The blonde hair girl looks around her and notices there are two people near her. She wants to smile that she at least sees someone other than her is still alive but how could she? With all of her surrounding all ruined, looking almost like the hell is open. She walks towards the two still alive people but then, she is so disappointed that the two people are all her hallucination.

Lucy walks for another few minutes, before her feet gives up and she falls onto her knees. She then trails her hand around her waist where she usually places her beloved Celestial keys but then, a realization hits her, hard.

How can she find her keys, her most beloved and dearest key since all of them had been melted by…

Suddenly, she hears a chuckle coming from behind her. She gasps as she knew the chuckle belongs to whom. She turns her face around and there he is. Standing so proudly, with a smirk on his face...

The guy is no other than her best friend, no, her former best friend since he is no longer the boy she once knew and love.

Natsu Dragneel, or should everyone now say, Etherious Natsu Dragneel or also knows as, the E.N.D.

"W-what d-do you want?" Lucy asks the pink hair demon as she grits her teeth so tight that it might breaks.

Natsu frowns at her words, "Aww, no more Natsu? No more smile or laugh for me? Luce?" Natsu asks her as he slowly approaching her fallen figure.

The blonde hair girl immediately looks away from him as she can't bear anymore sight of him. "Why would I? You kill our friends, no; our nakamas and you melted my keys. The only thing that left by my late mother. And how could you asked me to smile to you?" Lucy asks as she still is not looking at Natsu.

Natsu frowns at her words, still not getting why she would be upset by all the things that he did for _**her.**_ "Why are you so angry about that Luce?" the pink hair demon asks as he kneels behind her.

"How dare you ask me why am I angry with your doings? No, I am not angry, I'm so furious that you destroy all those that are important for me!" Lucy shouts while she looks at him with tears already streaming down her face. Natsu frowns upon seeing her tears as he really hates the crystal tears streaming down her face. The only time he wants to see that crystal clear tears is when she is happy.

"Why are you crying?" he asks as he tries to wipe away her tears, but Lucy pulls her face away from him, not wanting his bloody hands to touch her. After all, it is the same hand that had killed their nakamas and melted her beloved Celestial keys.

"No, don't you dare to touch me. Never," Lucy says as she uses all the energy that is left in her to stand away from the pink hair demon.

Natsu stands up and he is frowning when he looks at her. "Why Luce? Why? Why do you sound that you hate me?" the pink hair demon asks.

Lucy snorts at him, "Oh, do I sound like that? Well maybe," she pauses before she continues to speak, "Well maybe, I do really HATE you!" Lucy shouts angrily and when she tries to get away from him, Natsu manages to captures her hand with his.

"You hate me…?" he asks slowly while he slowly tightens his grips on her arm. Lucy begins to struggle against him as his grip is slowly paining her arm. Natsu then looks at her and Lucy is so terrified by the looks he is giving to her. His face is just so full of anger and sorrow. "But why…? Why do you hate me? After all I did for you, killing our nakamas and melted the keys of yours that will stop you, why do you hate me?!" Natsu shouts angrily before his voice suddenly turns hoarse. "Why do you hate me when all I want is that for you to rule this world with me? To become my queen forever…? Don't you love me Luce? Please, I love you…" Natsu hoarsely says as he loosens his grip on her arm.

Lucy looks at him, a frown on her face before she suddenly feels anger surges inside of her. ' _How dare he?! How dare this MONSTER tell me that he loves me after all that he had done! How dare him!_ ' Lucy pulls away her arms from him immediately as she glares at him.

"How dare you tell me you love me after all you had done to me? You kill my nakamas and you melted my keys and you say that you did this all for me? How dare you! And listen to me; I will only love Natsu and only him!" Lucy shouts angrily as she glares at him.

"But I am Natsu! I am me Luce!" Natsu desperately shouts.

"No, you are not him! You are not the Natsu I love! You may look like him but you are surely not him! My Natsu won't kill our nakamas, my Natsu won't melted the keys that he knew are very precious for me, my Natsu won't destroy anything so badly even though he knew how much he enjoys it, and for sure, my Natsu won't do anything to rule this world by killing people." Lucy shouts angrily as tears streaming down her face like a waterfall. She then looks at him, glaring with the tears still streaming down her face, "But you, you're not the Natsu I know and love, you're a monster and will always stay as that!" Lucy shouts angrily and when she is about to leave alone, she hears a really dead and dangerous growl coming from behind. She takes a glance behind her and can't help but gasp softly as her dark browns eyes wide by what she sees.

Growling dangerously, Natsu stalks Lucy slowly and his dark crimson onyx eyes never once leaves her not so injure body. His crimson dragon-like wings still stay at their place but his tail waves dangerously behind him. "How dare you Luce? How dare you reject my love even though you said you love me?" the pink hair demon asks in a low voice and Lucy takes a few steps away from him before she trips on her feet. Natsu wastes no time as he immediately leaps at her fallen figure and hover her almost immediately.

"I have tried to play nice with you but seems like you want to play hard with me huh Luce? You love me but still reject my love? Why are you so hard to get Luce, why? Sorry Luce but seems like I have to get you by force. Our feeling is mutual though you don't really receive my love but don't worry, one day you will…" Natsu says lowly as he grazes his teeth at the crook of Lucy's neck. "I will make you mine Luce… I swear to you that I will…" the pink hair demon whispers before he harshly bites the crook of Lucy's neck and Lucy shouts loudly because of the pain.

Natsu can feel and taste her blood oozing out from where he had bite her and he gulps her sweet blood into his mouth. He moans slowly at the taste of her blood, ignoring Lucy's slowly weakening protest and the slaps, scratches and punches she give him.

When Natsu pulls away his face from her neck, Lucy suddenly feels so dizzy that her eyes are slowly closing. She looks at Natsu who is still hovers her body who in turn, is smirking in triumph. "What… what have you done to me…?" Lucy asks lowly as she slowly fallen onto the ground. But before her head hits the hard ground, Natsu already has his hand covers her head and replace it as a pillow.

"I… marked you. I marked you as my mate, my queen and also, I have injected some of my etherious power in your system and slowly, you will be just like me." Natsu says, sounding so proud while he grins, the grin that Lucy loves so much, that bring so much light in her once dark life. Even though he had killed a lot of people and melted her keys, she can still see Natsu in this demon and she knew, if Natsu is still by her side, she will need nothing more.

Before she passed put, she says the words that Natsu has been longing to hear from her own mouth.

"I love you, Natsu…"

* * *

 ** _So, what do you guys think of this? please review and favorite this okay?_**

 ** _-Silver_**


End file.
